


Veronica Knows Best

by Narci



Series: you’re the one for me (fate says so) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narci/pseuds/Narci
Summary: “Oh, yeah, that place was awesome! I still can’t believe they worshiped Keith’s mullet as a god, I mean it may be magic, but-“Hunk interrupted abruptly, “wait! What? You didn’t tell him? You’ve known for like a month! You told me.”“You're my bestie, Buddy.” Hunk smiled briefly at him before returning to his obligatory ‘I’m concerned, but honestly not surprised’ face.“And he’s your soulmate!”-x-soulmate au w/ Klance  and friendship
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: you’re the one for me (fate says so) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Veronica Knows Best

-x-

For as long as Lance could remember, his brown hair had been tipped in a blazing red. It didn’t matter if he cut off a few inches; the bright color would just slowly creep back in. Almost as if it refused to be beaten by a simple pair of scissors. At the age of six, his mother had explained to him that the red was an indicator of who he would eventually end up with. His soulmate. At least, that’s what his small child mind had taken in.

Over the course of elementary school, he had seen many different dip colors. Dips, that’s what people called them. (Lance thought the name was a bit boring for something so romantic.) They ranged from deep blacks to bright white and anything in between. Sometimes the color was the exact shade their soulmate liked most in the world, other times it was the color of their soulmate’s figurative heart. 

Lance wished he knew which his was. Was his soulmate obsessed with the color scarlet? Or were they just so fierce and bold, only a bright red would do? Either way, Lance was sure he’d love them. As he fervently exclaimed whenever his siblings questioned him about it. 

Veronica was a serial offender when it came to goading him into a rant about his soulmate. She would twirl her short brown and purple hair, laughing as she asked leading questions that Lance couldn’t help but answer.

_Do you think you’ll know as soon as you meet them?_

_Of course, Veronica. It’ll be the best moment of my life._

_Do you think they’ll know?_

_Duh. Anyone matched up with me… would practically have to be as observant as I am!_

At that, his sister would laugh and laugh. Apparently, him being observant was hilarious to her. (It was, it really was.) Despite these conversations, that almost always ended in someone tackling someone, Veronica and him were still very close. It nearly broke his heart to leave her behind, but… the Galaxy Garrison was his dream! And he just knew he could make it as a fighter pilot. At this point, Lance couldn’t let himself doubt. 

He would make it. 

He was smart enough. How else was he going to make it into the Garrison? It’s not like his parents could afford it without the numerous scholarships offered to him. 

He could fly. And he really could! It didn’t matter that his first day at the garrison was a complete failure of epic proportions because _he_ knew he could do well if given the chance. He knew it. But it seemed like no one else did. Iverson frequently, and Lance meant _frequently,_ told Lance he’d never make it to fighter pilot. Despite this, Lance kept trying. 

Iverson ended up being right. Though… being a cargo pilot wasn’t all bad, he ended up with a great roommate. Hunk, with his shimmering silver dip, was amazing. It was just… not what he had wanted. Still, he put as much Lance into flying in the simulators as possible. He could still do loops in a cargo plane, they were just a bit more dangerous. In hindsight, maybe _that’s_ why he never passed the simulations. 

Surprisingly, though, he was the best of the cargo pilots by the end of the year. Lance took any bit of pride he could in that, though it wasn’t much. And when he came back after break to see his name on the fighter pilots list, he was amazed. It was, as he would later learn, because Keith Kogane had been expelled. 

_Keith._ Okay, Lance knew he didn’t have any real reason to hate the other pilot, but that didn’t stop him. Maybe it was because the teenager never paid any attention to Lance, his self-proclaimed rival, or maybe it was because the guy could actually get away with a mullet. Either/or. 

Eventually he forgot Kogane, not completely, never completely, instead he focused on not being the absolute worst fighter pilot ever. _Sure_ , he messed up a few missions, whatever, he could still fly a plane. He could fly a plane quite well actually. At least that’s what he told himself every morning. (Hunk’s stomach would probably disagree with that particular statement, though.)

Along with becoming a fighter pilot, finally!, Lance also met Pidge. He was standoffish, but Lance was determined to befriend the midget. Determined. 

But. But then Shiro was in need of saving in the desert. And Mullet Man was setting off explosives. And there was a giant blue lion that apparently only Lance could fly. And suddenly befriending Pidge wasn’t a problem, Lance realized, they were already friends. Pidge had a honey gold dip only just lighter than his hair. But it wasn’t only Pidge that Lance found himself getting to know. Shiro, the Shiro, his hero Shiro, owner-of-a-barely-there-white-dip Shiro, was treating him like something other than a fan or student. They were teammates! (Oh my god, they were teammates.)

Of course, there was still Keith. Keith Kogane: best pilot of their generation and current Red Paladin. If asked, Lance would claim he hated Keith, his ‘rival’, but he could admit to himself, at the least, that he didn’t actually. And he might never have. Not when Keith was so amazing at everything Lance was not. (He never had to be insulted every day even as a cargo pilot.) Not when Keith’s dip was a lovely contrast to his own. It was a dull periwinkle blue as opposed to his searing cherry red.

Not when Lance was sure that Keith was it. He was sure that his red dip could only possibly be Keith at this point. And who would be more likely to cause a blue dip than the blue paladin? So… yeah. He was sure. It made him a bit irritated as it proved Veronica (and oh god he missed her, he missed all of his family so, so much) was right. He hadn’t realized who his soulmate was right away, and his soulmate hadn’t realized either. 

“Noooooooo,” Lance cried into his folded arms, his cheek smashed on the table. “Hunk, Hunk Buddy, she was right!”

Hunk looked over at his friend and let out a little snort. Lance has spread his entire torso out on the kitchen island, and his face screamed frustration and discontent. As always the good mom friend, Hunk replied, “Who? Did Allura say something?”

“No, no, no! Veronica! She always told me I’d be too dumb to recognize my soulmate right away.”

“Ah, I see.” Hunk hummed in agreement as he added some odd alien spice that Lance had picked up for him three planets ago to whatever he was making for their dinner. “And you didn’t realize who your soulmate was until about four months into a space expedition to save the universe. I guess she was spot on then.”

“Hunk, no. You can’t turn on me, man! I mean,” at that point Lance had begun slowly sliding off the clean metal of the counter, “how was I supposed to know? And Keith never said anything!”

“You’re going to base your argument on the fact that Keith, a self-isolated conspiracy theorist who hadn’t interacted with anyone in practically years, didn’t notice his soulmate right away? I think you’re just proving Veronica’s point even more.” 

And with that, Lance stumbled away from the island counter for his body was no longer draped across it. If one looked, they would almost certainly be able to find light grease marks on the shiny surface from where Lance’s perfectly moisturized skin had rubbed off. Speaking of perfectly moisturized skin, Lance was currently sporting a horribly betrayed expression on his face. “Et tu, Brute?”

“Just face it, you are in for an old-fashioned, Veronica style, I-Told-You-So. The sooner you admit it,” Hunk turned off the oven timer like a ninja right before it beeped and pulled out his space cookies with style. Lance was admittedly impressed for a moment before he went back to being upset at his best friend. “The sooner you can try some of these. It’s a new recipe!”

Scratch that, Lance was always impressed with Hunk, “Fine, I admit it. She was right. I missed it, but in consolation, can I try one now?”

Hunk was currently spatula-ing them onto a cooling sheet, completely unbothered by his Cuban best friend’s apparent drool. As soon as they were all moved, Hunk gave a pleased smile and motioned Lance to go ahead. “So, how did Keith take it when you told him?”

“Mmmfph, hafnt toffe emph et.” Hunk just stared at Lance as the Blue Paladin managed to shove two cookies in his mouth at the same time without choking. Then, acting in what he hoped was disaster prevention, Hunk carefully picked up the cooling rack and placed it on the opposite side of the kitchen from Lance. “Hey! I was eating those!”

“I know, Buddy. I know. But I still have answers I want, so I won’t let you die yet.” At that, Hunk earned a resigned look while Lance finished chewing. 

“Fine!” Lance quickly wiped the crumbs off his face in one practiced motion, this wasn’t the first time he’d taste-tested for his bestie and it wouldn’t be the last. “He didn’t say anything because I haven’t told him yet. By the way, those were really good! Are they supposed to be space snickerdoodles?”

“Yeah! I was super excited to finally try it out. I’ve been craving them since we visited that one purple plant with the fruit people.”

“Oh, yeah, that place was awesome! I still can’t believe they worshiped Keith’s mullet as a god, I mean it may be magic, but-“

Hunk interrupted abruptly, “wait! What? You didn’t tell him? You’ve known for like a month! You told me.”

“You're my bestie, Buddy.” Hunk smiled briefly at him before returning to his obligatory ‘I’m concerned, but honestly not surprised’ face. 

“And he’s your soulmate!” 

“Fine, I’ll tell Keith. Jeez, maybe I should hangout with Pid-“ 

And again, Lance was interrupted, “Tell me what?”

Lance and Hunk spun around to face the entrance at his words. There was Keith in all his mullet-y glory. Actually, Lance noted, his hair was pulled up into a low ponytail, so it was pretty hard to notice the real haircut. Gah! The Red Paladin looked good in everything, life was unfair. Seemingly, Keith got tired of the awkward silence and walked over to grab a cookie. He put one in his mouth while slyly sneaking a second into his pocket. 

“These are good, Hunk. New recipe?” Good lord! The teen sounded great even with his mouth full of space snickerdoodle. Lance was jealous, except he totally wasn’t! (He may have been a bit in love though.) 

“Yup,” Hunk said with a resolute nod. Watching awkwardly as Keith idled and then wordlessly left the kitchen, he whisper-shouted, “You have to tell him!”

“Okay!” 

And then Hunk watched as his best friend went running after his soulmate (not quite managing to steal a third cookie unnoticed on his way out). Yeah, they were soulmates alright. Absurdly, he felt a sense of joy that, ultimately, not even space could change his friends when it really mattered. Agh, all that sweetness called for one thing. Yep, Hunk decided, “I need to talk to Shay.”

-x-fin-x-

**Author's Note:**

> shelter at home may actually be conducive to my writing career.... hmmmmm. i'm just not sure, i'll check back if i ever finish that long list of fanic ideas i have idling around (like keith). anywho, i just wanted to post this b/c, tho it ain't that great, i like it, so i hope y'all do too!
> 
> yuppers, them x's are in fact kisses. 
> 
> xxx
> 
> and there's some more! 
> 
> stay safe! <3<3<3


End file.
